


Last

by flippednique



Series: Detka [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic!Viktuuri, Drabble, M/M, OC children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: "They're fighting again Papa.""Otou-san, can't they all just get along?"





	

The Nikiforov-Katsuki household was having one of its rarer and quieter days. Yuuri was cleaning up in the kitchen, his first shot at homemade pasta with a delicate white sauce was cooking away in the oven. He'd been making a lot of progress in the kitchen, having more than just his own mouth to feed was demanding he tried to upgrade his skill set.

Viktor was sitting at the kitchen table with him, nursing his second cup of coffee out of pure habit, not that he needed to be out of bed even.

There was an odd peace around the kitchen, just a feel of domestic bliss. Viktor wondered what would come to ruin it.

"But Jem!"

Ah, there it is.

"They're fighting again Papa." Yuuri noted as he washed the dishes.

Viktor sighed grimly and attempted to rub the inevitable headache his children would no doubt bring. "Otou-san, can't they all just get along?"

"I wonder whose fault it is this time." Yuuri mused, smiling just a bit.

"If it's anything as ridiculous as last time they can go live with Yakov for a week or two." Viktor sipped at his coffee and relaxed into the arms that wrap behind him.

"Poor only child." Yuuri pressed a kiss to his brow. "That is how siblings are. And don't think you're fooling anyone, you wouldn't last a day without those two."

Viktor does not say anything, their conversation was interrupted as the noise makers finally make their appearance.

Makkachin is trotting at their heels and barking madly. Jem is walking away from his little brother, a deep frown on his face. He looks so much like Yuuri it pulls on Viktor's heart.

Masaru is following after him with tears in his eyes. He saw his parents watching and immediately runs, climbing onto Viktor's lap where he proceeds to explain just WHY he and his brother had to play and Jem comes along to remind them that he'd like to but he has piano lessons.

Viktor holds tightly onto Yuuri's arms around him when they've resolved the problem and his heart is heavy with joy. "You're right."

"What?"

"I wouldn't last a day without them." He turns in his seat to pull Yuuri into a kiss. "Just like I wouldn't last a day without you."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally posted this on the amazing Yuri on Ice ⛸ Group on Facebook and a lot of people said I should post it on here too so have a flood of my drabbles and plot bunnies.


End file.
